Welcome to the treehouse
by Krakenknight
Summary: Joker gets welcomed to the world of Light by Pit in a very intimate way. Lemon as heck. (Warning this is a Yaoi lemon with a little Yuri at the very end)


Welcome to the treehouse.

Joker, the leader of the Phantom thieves, slicked back his sweat covered hair and flicked his dagger back into his pocket. He was a puppet, his mind struggling with the surreal nature as he crouched in a fighting position against the well-built Angel boy across the arena from him.

"Well I've killed a God before, what's another angel?" he mused biting his tongue as he felt his muscles lurch forward under the influence. The white glove circling above him directing his very will, making him clash against his nature. He slashed at the lanky figure, surprised with his opponent's speed and ferocity. The ace thief felt a stab of pain as a swirling blade kicked into his shoulder throwing him back with surprising force. He wanted to cry out, but the master hand kept pushing him forward making him grit his teeth and fight all the harder.

Much like his persona, Joker found himself chained, his will striving against the monster controlling him until he felt the angel's hands wrap around his wrist, pulling with sudden force.

It kept going like this, every time Joker felt a move connect his opponent punished him with a few lightning strikes of his own. There was an explosion of energy, and he felt the world fall away from him as he felt towards the earth Joker wondered if this was the end.

Joker woke sometime later. As he stared upwards, he could smell the soft scent of wet grass.

He stretched hand upwards automatically reaching for his mask letting out a sigh of relief when he found it.

He flexed his hands happy to feel he was under his own sway again.

"Hey you're finally awake," remarked a friendly somewhere behind him voice causing Joker to turn around in surprise.

There, sitting peacefully beside a full Sapphire stream was the angel he had fought before falling. The angel seemed young with Chestnut hair that hung scruffy around his ears giving him an endearing boyish charm only magnified by the cowlick. It was also something about the way he carried himself that reminded Joker of Ryuji. The Phantom thief eyed him a moment, sizing him up before placing his gloved hands on his legs.

"Yeah, a friend was always telling me I should get some sleep, guess I listened to him," said Joker with a chuckle, it was something about this boy that made him feel at ease almost immediately. He was his own person again, and that definitely made him feel a lot happier to talk, perhaps more than talk.

"Well you certainly slept long enough, I'm Pit, captain of the guard for the goddess Palutena." said Pit pounding his chest proudly revealing the slight beginnings of a muscular chest.

Joker sniffed the air, there was something magical about this place, a dreamlike quality that put him at ease, he examined the angel more closely devious and naughty thoughts flitting faster than he'd expected into the front of his mind.

"My goddess has commanded me to welcome you," said Pit with a chipper smile and a wagging eyebrow that made Joker feel a strange yet expected surge downwards.

In Tokyo Joker's bisexual nature was hardly unknown to those special people who had shared his bed. A fact Ryuji still denied, but Futaba had the video evidence to prove otherwise.

He grinned, a wolfish seductive expression on the Phantom thief's face as he got to his feet and strolled confidently over to his welcomer.

"Is that so," he purred, his voice seductive a mischievous seductive impulse driving his behaviour as he placed a hand on Pit's tunic "then I think I'll take that welcome my way." remarked the Phantom thief slipping his hand around Pit's shoulders as he pulled the shorter boy into a deep and passionate kiss.

Joker felt his tongue push against the other boys as Pit wrapped an arm around Joker's neck the pair happily returning the favour while standing on his tip toes.

After about a minute of frantic tongue wrestling, the two boys pulled apart, Pit panting from the unexpected stimulation.

"That's some welcome," said the angel his boyish face clearly in awe of Joker's skill.

"My goddess really likes it too," he added with a nod.

Joker smiled, wondering if perhaps this Angel's goddess wouldn't mind terribly much if he joined the congregation for a while.

"Now let me show you something another hero taught me," said Pit as he happily stripped off his chiton to reveal the lithe and muscular body beneath. Joker grinned slightly as Pit's meaty erection saw the light of day and the Phantom thief knew he had read the signals right.

With a flare of blue fire, Joker found himself equally naked save for his mask. Pit drew closer, and both lovers sighed with satisfaction as the tips of their erections touched.

The pair kissed again, tongues wrapped around one another as Joker placed his hands below Pit's wings causing the angel to shiver and hover slightly higher. He thrust their hips together, and the angelic captain groaned from the stimulation being heaped upon him.

It was time to take things to a whole new level. The Phantom thief wanted far more than just an angel's kiss after all. The pair separated as a thin line of drool connected their mouths. With a playful smirk, Joker lightly but forcefully urged the cheeky cherub onto his knees.

Pit got the message very quickly, it was Joker's turn to groan in surprised pleasure. He could feel the warm recesses of Pit's mouth engulf his erection and pleasantly placed his hands in the boy's mess of Auburn hair.

"Your hero has good taste," said Joker seductively gazing down as the blue-eyed baby face bobbed his head up and down Joker's 8 inches of manhood.

Pit mumbled something in response causing Joker to dig his hands more firmly into the angel's Chestnut hair, it has been a while since he had felt a mouth this talented and he wasn't about to let it go to waste.

He was so engrossed in it that he didn't notice they had an audience until firm hands were wrapped around his chest.

Joker turned, his hand still wrapped in Pit's hair as his lips were greeted yet another beautiful mouth. He thrust harder almost losing his rhythm thanks to the newcomer, enjoying surprise sensation.

He should probably be angry, but the sleek champion and his Angel companion were already throwing him for a loop.

He felt fingers lightly caress his pucker as Pit began a fresh assault, almost swallowing his erection whole. His delicate hands reaching to cradle Joker's balls.

Joker pulled back grunting as a lubricated index finger slowly slipped inside his rear making him moan from the erotic movement.

He could feel it coming, a building surge of pleasure deep within the pit of his stomach, building within him like a flower sprouts from watered earth.

The new blonde smiled confidently wiggling that finger just thick enough to find what he was looking for.

It was too much for Joker, clenching the newcomer's arm with his free hand he felt his member explode down Pit's hungry gullet.

He kissed the new, harder revelling in the sensations before finally pulling back and smiling.

"Well hello there handsome," he said to the blonde seductively, "are you here to welcome me too?"

Futaba Sakura felt her tiny body vibrate in pleasure as the goddess lapped at her happily. It was a good deal, Pit welcomed Joker in that wonderfully perverted way, and she got to fool around with one of the hottest girls in smash.

The bespectacled beauty quivered as the goddess worked her magic fingers over the quivering nerdling.

As the pair watched the trio continue their escapades, she wondered if the goddesses' remote viewer had a record function.


End file.
